Just Wanted to Dance
by Elfish Etyma
Summary: Bribing Yuki to go to a promotional party for Bad Luck seemed like a good idea at the time. However, while Yuki agreed to go, he didn’t agree to be sociable all Shuichi wants to do is eat, dance and have fun. Yuki won’t comply. Sap and fluff!


**Author's Notes:** This is a one-shot wrote randomly.

**Warning:** OOCness me thinks. You'll get over it, I have.Fluffy-ness ahoy! You'll choke in some of the sap, but don't sue me, I did warn you. All and any errors are mine.

**Summary: **Bribing Yuki to go to a promotional party for Bad Luck seemed like a good idea at the time. However, while Yuki agreed to go, he didn't agree to be sociable; all Shuichi wants to do is eat, dance and have fun. Yuki won't comply. Sap and fluff!

**Dedication:** Star.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**Just Wanted to Dance  
**By dntfckwifme

The function room was packed with people -thousands it seemed, when there could be no more than two hundred. Scowling, Yuki patted his pockets for his box of cigarettes, found them, slipped one out and lit up. Glancing down for a fleeting look at the male whom was currently hanging off his arm giddily, he had to admit to himself that the little idiot looked quite cute in a suit. A simple black blazer that was sure to be discarded in another ten minutes, black pants, shiny black shoes with a dark blue shirt sans a tie so the top button could be undone, looked good on Shuichi; his bright pink hair just set off the whole ensemble.

Yuki was wearing similar to his bubbly counter-part, yet while Shuichi had worn a blazer, he had forgone wearing one, so that his white shit could be free; his tie was loose and hanging around his neck and at least two top buttons of the shirt was undone. The same black pants and shoes could be found on him as it could on Shuichi. A scowl was set firmly on his pale features.

"Yuki! Smile. You look like I did when I ate a lemon!"

The scowl deepened. "Shut up, brat."

There was a brief moment of silence where Yuki took a long drag on his cigarette and Shuichi clutched the blonde's arm as he looked about the room. "Um…" he started off. "Thanks Yuki, for coming with me tonight."

"We had a deal," was the short, clipped reply.

And they did. If Yuki came to some stupid little promotional event for Bad Luck that Shuichi spent days pleading with him to attend, then Shuichi would stay at his parents for a week while he worked on his novel, seeing as he had a deadline approaching rapidly. The blonde novelist knew a good deal when he saw one, and had jumped at the opportunity to have some peace and quiet so he could write without Shuichi constantly annoying him.

Tohma Seguchi was the one whom organised all of this, half in order to celebrate Bad Luck's rising popularity and half to try and promote the band more; so seeing as the blonde man had organised this little affair, it was formal wear, of course. Said man could be seen smiling politely as people talked away at him, who didn't notice that the brief replies they were given were mere, "Yes." "Of course." "I see." "Very unfortunate."

Yuki was snapped out of his musings as the pink fluff-ball tugged on his sleeve; he only offered the youth a scowl.

"Lets go and get some food, Yuki. I'm hungry." When Shuichi was answered with yet another glare, he tugged his reluctant lover over to the buffet table, where at least fifty people were swarmed around, all trying to grab something to eat. Picking up a plate, he made to get some food, but when he noticed that Yuki hadn't got himself a plate, he picked up one for him too and began to pile food onto them both. Then it was another tugging episode as Shuichi dragged Yuki over to one of the many round tables around the large room. Trust him to pick a table right next to the DJ box and speaker.

Of course, it was playing mostly Bad Luck songs.

Ignoring this little fact, the vocalist pushed Yuki's plate of food over to him. "I'm not eating any of that."

"What! Why not? It looks delicious!"

A golden eye travelled over the plate of food, eyeing it warily. "You don't know what's been done to it."

"Yuki, don't be silly. It's fine, see?" Taking a bite out of something he randomly picked up off the plate, he made an over exaggerated, "Hummm-ummm," sound, purple eyes wide and pink head nodding.

"I'm not eating it."

He sighed, defeated. Yuki was in Unsocial Mood Twenty-Five today, which meant that he may have agreed to come to this party, but he was sure as hell not going to have a good time nor try to be nice while he was there. "Fine. I'll eat mine _and _yours." Sticking out his tongue, determined that Yuki wasn't going to get his way at upsetting him, Shuichi happily dug into both plates of food.

Yuki looked away. "Idiot," he muttered, finishing off his cigarette slowly.

A few drinks, ("Yuki! Give me my drink back! I'm allowed to drink--what do you mean I'm a light weight! Yu-_ki_! Gimme it back!") a couple of glomps off a very hyperactive Ryuichi Sakuma, ("SHU-CHAN! KUMAGAROU THINKS YOU LOOK SEXY!") and some dangerous sounding growls coming from Yuki when the aforementioned person was around, later and Shuichi could be found giving his lover puppy dog eyes, tears brimming the amethyst orbs.

"Please?" he pouted.

"No."

"Aw, Yuki! Why not? Just one dance?"

"I said _no_." His voice was more forceful now; head pounding from the continuous onslaught of loud music, personal space invaded more in the last hour than in his whole life. This was nothing short of hell and he wouldn't make it worse by dancing. Especially not in front of all these people.

Shuichi flinched. "Okay," he muttered, hanging his head so the bubble gum coloured bangs covered his eyes. He toyed with his drink, rocking it ever-so-slightly so that the ice clinked against the glass.

"Stop that."

The hand stopped and therefore, so did the clinking. "Sorry."

"Hn."

Fifteen minutes crawled by and both Shuichi and Yuki sat in silence. Shuichi sat watching people dance to his songs through his bangs, while Yuki leisurely smoked and drank, ignoring all those around him. "Yuki?"

"What?"

"I want to go home."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "We made a deal."

"I know. I'll stick to my end, but I want to go home, Yuki." Shuichi finally looked up, a crushed expression on his usually bright and happy face, his hands nervously clutching his half-empty glass.

"You spent days arguing with me to come here, deprived me of sex, bribed me, and all for an hour and thirty minutes?" A blonde eyebrow rose and he snorted, rising to his feet. "Pointless." He grabbed Shuichi's blazer that had been thrown on top of the table and hung it over his arm. "Come on then. The sooner we leave, the better."

Scrambling to his feet, Shuichi followed in Yuki's wake, and while Yuki didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone, he managed a few words of thanks and see you laters to Hiro, Seguchi-san, Sakuma-san, ("Call me Ryu-chan, Shu-chan, otherwise I'll set Kumagarou on you!") and a few other nameless faces.

The car ride home was a cold and silent one. Yuki was going over the speed limit while Shuichi looked out of the window, eyes half-lidded while he was lost in his own little world, not paying any attention to the scenery that whizzed past him. Only when the car shuddered and came to a stop, did the pink haired wonder shift in his seat and blink; they where in the apartment parking lot. Yuki had already climbed out of his seat and Shuichi hurried to join him; flicking the lock on the door so that when he shut it, it wouldn't open again.

Still in silence, the pair rode the lift up to the correct floor and when it pinged, exited the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde novelist watched as Shuichi leaned against the wall as he pulled out his key and opened up the door - he did feel slightly bad for being a bastard all night. Only slightly. He tugged his lifeless tiny pink bundle into the apartment, and closed the door with a sharp bang. "What's the matter with you?" he half-growled, eyeing his short lover up and down.

"I just wanted to dance," he muttered, stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist, leaning his head onto a broad shoulder.

"What?"

"I just wanted to dance with you, but you wouldn't because of all of the people. I know you don't like public displays of affection…" he started swaying lightly back and forth. "So I wanted to come home so we could dance. Just you and me. Where no one else can see us."

Slowly Yuki found himself slightly swaying with Shuichi's lithe and slender frame; found that he'd wrapped his arms loosely around the youths' waist; found that he was fighting down a smile. "Idiot," he murmured into his ear.

The word rumbled in Yuki's chest and against Shuichi's other ear, and as they both danced slowly in the darkened apartment, Shu smiled. "I know," he whispered back.

* * *


End file.
